


Light and Dark

by avanti_90



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanti_90/pseuds/avanti_90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can light exist without darkness, or darkness without light? A look at the universe if Varda had chosen Melkor instead of Manwë.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Dark

Once, her kin had named her Star-Kindler. Now they whisper that same name in fear, when flames burn through the sky of Manwë, when Aulë's lands are ravaged and Ulmo's waters boil up into the skies. When the forests of Yavanna blaze up in sacrifice to the Queen of Light, all her kin turn from her, save only one.  
  
She is the maker of the stars; let none forget that the stars are fire. She is the flame that burns and destroys and consumes the universe, and is beautiful.  
  
She is light, and only in darkness can the beauty of the light be truly known. When she and her dark consort are together, his power grows beyond all others, and her beauty shines so brightly that few can bear to look upon her.  
  
And so they weave their discordant melodies together, light and dark, and the universe burns around them.


End file.
